Drafting Romance
by LolaBride129
Summary: Amu's in college now. She ended a toxic relationship with Tadase and lost herself and her friends along the way. She is left alone to put herself back together. Meanwhile; Ikuto attends the same college and fascinates her. Though he doesn't show interest. She barely knows him, but yet feels drawn to him. Can he be the person to help mend her and saver her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

_Drip… drip...drip._

The rain fell through the atmosphere bringing a warm disposition to the depressing winter. I stood beneath the broken awning, which held a small hole of unsullied ground, keeping me shielded from the refreshing wet breeze. College classes had ended and I was waiting for my father to arrive. I stood next to the front double doors of the main building.

I've been stuck at this community college since I am too broke for a university. I had decided to attend a community college for a paralegal associate's degree. I had finished half of my time there. The first year ended a month from then.

My concentration was broken as he emerged from the double doors. His blue hair was a dead giveaway. I watched as he stood adjacent to me across the double doors. He stood in the only other dry spot of the cracked awning that allowed water to seep through everywhere else.

"Hey," he gestured towards me. He seemed quiet and lacked eye contact.

"Hi Ikuto," I smiled, "I love the rain. It's so cozy," I said as I broke my gaze with the rain to glance at his profile. He stood across the way gazing out at the showering lines of droplets smiling softly. "Yeah,"

We spoke on random topics. We always had these odd conversations. He shared my strange love of history. After a while we both waited in happy silence waiting for our rides. I watched as his safe dry space got smaller under the awning.

"You want to come over here, I have plenty of space?" I questioned. "No, no," he swiftly declined. As we continued our conversation people traveled in and out of the double doors separating us.

My father turned into the long winding driveway onto the college campus, "Good bye, Ikuto," I lifted my coat hood and braved the warm shower towards my father's car and hopping into the passenger side. I looked out the window beyond the rain drops berating the glass seeing Ikuto shake his head seemingly angry. I wondered if I had said something wrong or just annoyed him over all. No need to contemplate that now; I had a 'date'.

Date was not the right word for such the occasion. A date is what i called it to people who asked. Date was what I told myself to help live day to day with the shame. Going to a man's residence to sleep with him secretly in the same house as people I once called friends… family. That is not a date. I was naive and angry. Punishing myself for my bad judgment, and everyone knew it, but me.

I wore my low cut black tank top and jean shorts. I stared at my bloated reflection. There was no doubt I had gained weight since high school. My hips had stretched to 2x wide and my breast had blew up to DD, but that didn't stop men.

It's been a month since I broke up with Tadase. I had spent half a year trying to love him. I had lost a lot to have him, but he was negligent and emotionally abusive. We used to be such good friends before then. After I left him I promised no more dating.

Taylor is essentially a fuck friend. For almost a month now we have met up to sleep together and then leave. Neither of us was looking for emotions or romance anymore. Before this I was a virgin and I held myself to it, but after I left Tadase it didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't always enjoy sleeping with taylor. I could be painful sometimes and I'm still fairly new to this.

I finished dressing for the occasion and snatched some protection and went out the door. I arrived and was greeted by eight large dogs. They jumped me and in the process I received a deep gash into my side from their claws. I didn't show it thought and fought through the pain. I'm not here to tend to wounds.

Before the act begun we watch a movie on his bed while he smoked. I felt the blood spill out and wield the black fabric of my shirt to my skin. It hurt to move, the fabric would tear off my side but I fought through it.

He put his hand on my thigh and slowly rubbed up and down. I wasn't feeling it but after all that had happened before, I was used to this disgusting feeling; besides I came here anyway. Not long after I was gripping his sheets bent over only wearing my top over my stomach moaning into the bed to keep quiet. It hurt; I felt the cut tearing. He finished and I got dressed and left.

It was midnight I was walking home across town avoiding cars. Taylor lived down the street from Tadase. As I turned the corner under the streetlamp Tadase arrived.

"Hey Amu, I saw you walking home I wanted to help keep company," he patted my shoulder. I sighed.I knew he still was infatuated with the idea of me and I hadn't entirely given up on him. No matter how much I cried at night begging myself to let me get pass him. To get myself back. I wasn't mourning the lost of him or our relationship, but the lost of myself. He had taken me away from myself. I couldn't get her back, he knew it. However; I still clung to the idea that he would allow me to share his life again knowing he wouldn't. But; It was nice to finally talk to someone since I seemed friendless currently. Alone with no one to help fix me. With Rima in college hours away and Yaya gone for years. I had given up on my friendships and ended so many for this man. Who else could I go to. I agreed to him coming with me even though I knew the conversation that would ensue.

"So, Amu. What brings you on this side of town at midnight?"

"You know what I'm doing," I turned to him the expression of aggravation obvious. I continued to walk on. He walked ahead of me and cut me off.

"Why are you doing this?" He folded his arms.

"Doing what Tadase?" he swung his arms in disbelief.

"You know damn well! Why are you sleeping with him?"

"Tadase what does it matter to you anyhow who I fuck?"

"Amu," he softened up "Before; you would have never agreed to sleep with a random person. Something has changed with you. You need to talk to someone," I stood a ghast.

"There is nothing wrong with me! Why? You, Rima everyone thinks something is wrong with me. Sleeping around doesn't make me unhealthy or depressed,"

"Yeah Amu I know that. But sleeping around with whoever isn't you. Look Imma just go,"

"Yeah go, It's not like you would've pretend to care if we were together. Go get Abigail to fawn over you again," I said and walked away.

I arrived home and went to the bathroom to attend my cut. The black top was glued to my skin. I felt the blood spill on my hands as I slowly tore the top off. I hissed in pain and my body burned with anger. The cold room seemed to envelope me and it felt as though I boiled the vapor in the air. I had three one inch deep cuts along my side. I cleaned my wound with alcohol. I bit my lip hard. I felt the metallic liquid run down my throat. I had to stay silent. I couldn't let my parents find me like this. I felt a stranger in my own home. I couldn't be me anymore. I was gone and was merely a person filling the vacancy of my life. I felt the cold tears rush down my face and I laid my head onto the cold ceramic sink, the cold searing my skin. I showered the dirt away, but the disgust remained. I snuck into my bed and hid under my comforter to silently weep till exhaustion overtook me. This was only the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

My head pounded. As though my thoughts were trapped begging to be released. So much screaming. It was frantically clawing at my ear drums. I opened my eyes. They were heavy ladened with tears. The room was dark and cold. It smelled of stagnant air. My head laid upon my knees as I drew them closer to my chest. I have a fear of the dark and I sunk deeper into the corner of the small room. I painfully lifted my head. My vision blurry I see a soft light emerging from beneath the door. I could see the shadow of beings passing by and one slowly paused. The shadow elongated and slim. It scratched at the door slowly at first. The door was locked on the inside. I knew it wanted me. Persuading me, taunting me. Serenading me with tunes of sweet empty promises. I sunk further into the corner. Tap...tap ...tap. The nails kept an impatient rhythm. The taps turn to knocks, knocks to pounds. Each pound on the locked door shook the frame. The small room echoed the vibrations. Louder and louder; harder and harder. Pound… pound… pound. It stopped. The room quiet and the air again stagnant. I couldn't hear a sound and the shadows no longer passed through the soft light. The silence deafoned me. The world felt as though it had stopped. Until a feminine voice lightly cut through the blanket of silence.

"Amu, Are you in there?" Rima's voice glided through the air. My eyes widened in disbelief as I began to slowly crawl toward the door. "Amu are you okay? Can you hear me? Amu?" She continued. Then it began as I touched the soft light. The pounding, the scratching. No more rhythm, but now frantic clawing. The room shook. In fear I stood still as the room around animated with the hostility of this figure. I couldn't open that door in fear of the figure claiming my soul. In doing so I knew Rima would remain unaware of my plight. After my inability to cry out I heard her steps getting quiet as she walked away. And I was now alone with the clawing and pounding. The door began to splinter and give way.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I leaped from my bed upright. Without a thought I had scurried through the darkness to the corner of my bed afraid of myself. A sharp pain speared through my side as I felt blood pool from my wounds from earlier in the night. 5 AM pierced through the night In bright red digital light. Morning wouldn't come for an hour or so and the house would wake up to scuttle through the daily grind soon and so would I. Till then I wept in the corner silent and still. I wanted to be okay…


	3. Chapter 3

Class had ended and I went to the bathroom. The room was empty I lifted my shirt and looked at the padding across my abdomen through the large mirror. My reflection looked tired and paled. I put my shirt down and took a deep breath and began my descent down the stairs. I finished my classes for the day and was heading to the front doors. Then I saw it in the corner of my eye. Blue hair… I didn't know why I was like this. Whenever I saw him I had to say hi. We hadn't met, but on a few occasions even though we took a whole class and sat together in high school years ago. We hadn't had many conversations back then only a couple I could count on one hand. However; whenever I saw him here I felt compelled to say hi. A warm giddiness filled in me at the thought.

Before I could recognize my position I was in front of him. "Hey," I smiled meeting his eyes waving. He broke eye contact, staring at the floor. His frown apparent to me. "Hi," he said quietly. Ikuto seemed disinterested even upset with my presence. It puzzled me. He was always like this with me. So why do I find myself compelled to speak with him. We only ever had two good conversations in my entire life.

The class we had taken together was a drafting class it taught us how to draw blueprints and design houses. He was smart. He took pride in his designs unlike the rest and never talk to anyone really except Nagi. Nagi introduced us even. I felt left out since our talks were only hi and bye. But one day I noticed on the monitor beside mine he had played with some textures in the bathroom. "Is that water? Did you turn your entire floor into water?" I asked slightly amused. He glanced at me he was slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah," Ikuto responded.

"Are they supposed to swim?" I joked.

"Maybe," He retorted. He proceeded to show what all he had toyed with. Counters made of sand and people sitting upside down on table tops. Things you would only see in the 3d model of the house itself.

I knew very little of Ikuto. I knew he liked writing, but I was never exposed to it and Nagi was the only privileged enough to it. He liked history and enjoyed weight lifting in his free time. I did always notice his broad shoulders. Now still standing in front of him I proceeded this failing conversation in hope. " How's your day been?"

"Okay nothing much. I gotta go class is starting soon?" I watched him walk into class. I began to walk off when I saw Ellen walk past who also took that class. "Hey you off to class it's starting soon?" I asked.

"What? No, it doesn't start for another 30 minutes, but thanks for asking," She replied hurrying off. He just wanted to end our conversation. Got it. I can take a hint I must really be quite the bugging person. I left the campus and headed off home.

I knew Taylor wouldn't contact me for another week he only ever did once a week. When he wanted to see me. Which was fine we didn't have much in common other than we didn't want relationships right now. Honestly I didn't wanna see him after last night. I was so bored and I had no one to text or talk to. All my 'friends' were out getting their life together while I was trying to find mine. The only person I talked to for half the year is Tadase. When we got together, he made sure to break off my connections. I only had him. So now the only person I could talk to was him. I knew it was wrong. It was toxic and it jumbled my feelings into an indiscernible mess. I hated him for it. Yet, I found myself in his chat room again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi…_

What was I doing? I don't have to speak with him. My chest tightened with anxiety and guilt. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sleeping with Taylor to get Tadase To notice me. It's awful of me, because I don't want to be with him. I just want Tadase to feel the pain. The crushing pain of me being wild and free, and being openly intimate with a man that is not him. Although he never showed much physical interest in me. Give you; physical interest is the only thing he showed. It was faint, a glittering light. A flicker of a lighting but in the deep and vast dark of doubt. It was rare, spontaneous. More like fleeting hormones, than human admiration or even lust. I knew it wasn't love, but I thought. . . I could believe it to be. That this would be enough for me to be happy. Boy, was I wrong?

I must confess the thought alone of when he took my breath away with his spontaneous kisses still get to me. Even though I let my body go to a random man to molest, something I cherished, but a few months prior, I won't let him kiss me. In rough breaths he'll plea for one, but I don't love nor know him, so I decline. I still emotionally tied my mouth with my mind and feelings. It's strange what an individual will treasure like that.

Beep, beep. My phone vibrated within the back pocket I had stashed it, trying to forget what I did. My fingers hesitated as they glid over the buttons for the passcode. There it was, 2 mins ago.

_Hey…_

_What you up to?_

My stomach turned in disgust. Part of me was disgusted with myself. The rest of me prespired anger towards Tadase. 2 minutes ago? A week before I left he couldn't text 14 hours after, habitually. I left. . . I. . . left. I did, not him, me. I left, me, yet I was the one texting him like a dumped love-struck girl. I didn't need this, him.

_Nothing, how about you?_

I groaned as I responded. I hate myself. Why else do I do this. Why can't I cut myself like normal self-harming girls, like in the books? Amu, normal isn't you. No it wasn't. I'm nothing like normal girls.

I was Major HInamori, the battalion XO of 150 cadets. Second in command. Did all the work none of the recognition. My life in a nutshell. I ran the JROTC in high school. Boys didn't like me, I was loud, rough. Rumor was I was gay. I didn't date in high school so that didn't help any. On the outside I was a short, mean, metal head. I was many different things no one knew. I didn't make connections like that however. No one knew I was an otaku, I played piano, wrote and spoke poetry, loved yaoi, musicals and the cello. Not even Tadase.

My phone beeps. _Great!_ I think sarcastically as I glance at my screen. I'm taken aback. The anger and disgust melted together into fear. Rima texted.

_Why the fuck I hear you sleeping around? _

_And from Jackass nonetheless?_

Shit. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Shit. Rima always acted like a mom towards me. I prayed for mercy as my phone's ringtone belted with Rima flashing on the screen.

"Hey girl, long time no see!" I quickly announced.

"Don't play that shit with me! Why do I hear you sleeping around? From JACKASS?!"That's what she called Tadase.

He loved her. He used to take her places. Bought her huge valentine and birthday gifts. Shower her with compliments. She was the pretty soprano singer to him. She was funny. I knew he told me all the time for 3 years before we dated. I knew I was closer to the third choice for him. I went to a concert he sang in once. He gave an ornamental fan once for graduation that his mother made him give me. I was pretty one time at prom. I was a so-so alto singer. I was punny in a bad way to him.

"So what? I'm sleeping with a random man," My anger burned through my words. I bit back the harsh words that tried to launch into the air.

"Amu. . .," Rima quietly sighed. I assumed searching for the right words. "I don't know what's wrong, but you need to talk to someone," My anger rose. The air vaporized around my skin. I let her continue. "I'm serious. I know you can handle yourself and you're doing what you want, but. . . This isn't you," Any composure I had previously showcased shattered. I was so tired. I didn't know what exactly. The situation I keep finding myself with Taylor, my ex telling me hollow worries of my safety, or my best friend repeating these worries to me hours away. Inserting herself in a life she has no part of. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Well fuck Rima! I spent half the year with a man who treated me like a hidden hobby! I'm sleeping with a man that hides me in his house from his roommates, because I know it's Kairi in the other room playing with the dogs, while I'm being played with on the other wall! Making sure he doesn't find me being a common whore! But, somehow I'm the person who doesn't know what I'm doing! I'm the only person who knows! It's always I need help with you people! Who the fuck I'm suppose to talk to huh? You left and in case you forgot I don't have any fucking friends, because they all left me! Tadase made sure of it. So who am I supposed to talk to huh? So don't get all righteous with me for talking to him. Even if he doesn't care about me, I'd rather talk to a fake relationship than face the music that I destroyed my relationships with people. Ok?" The phone was silent. I could feel the indignation emitting through my screen and billowing into the room. I wanted to apologize, but I spent years helping her. Making her happy and I wasn't always the best. Now I needed help and she was talking me down like a young child recklessly skipping school. I didn't need it. Not everyone had her perfect relationship, some of us knew better than to expect to have something so juvenile and fantastical.

"Amu, what have you been doing?" She sounded hurt and shocked, mostly concerned. My anger had simmered down. However; I wasn't ready to continue this conversation.

"Not drugs," I hung up and annoyingly tossed the phone on the carpeted floor. I snatched my house keys and allowed my emotions to allure me outside. I found myself half across town and the sky had taunted me with its joyfull white puffs and bright blue blinding me mellowed to a purple and red swirl. It's own intensity confused my thoughts and I went home before dark.

I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. I saw the warm yellow leaking through the windows of my home. My family was probably eating dinner and watching tv. I wasn't ready mentally for that interaction. I had taken residence behind an oak tree sitting there staring at the ground as I used to do as a young child.

I needed to focus on myself and get myself straight. It seemed too big of a task, so much had bottled up. I let my mind drift through the loud thoughts beyond the anger, the disappointment, the fear, the hatred. Deep past those it was a young silence. I drifted through the dark like a calm lake bobbing me further into my consciousness.

I couldn't remember anything very well anymore. Much of my memory had split years ago. They were fragments that in rare events I could find and piece together. I had remembered being this way before once.

I was a child. Twelve or so, I remember It was morning. The mist had obscured the space around me. The air was wet and cool on my young skin and the bark of the oak was rough against my back pulling on my shirt. The water was thick in the air like breathing in a rainstorm. Ahead of me sat a metal fence that was placed haphazardly attached to exposed cement blocks lining the yarn, keeping me closed in. Beyond the twisted metal wire was a dirt road abused and neglected with deep holes sprinkled around. The holes were filled with old water dark and opaque. I had skipped school and by this time it was almost noon. The sky was grey and threatening rainfall. I had been staring at that space in the dirt path for hours unmoving. The event replayed inside my mind the whole time.

I had woken up early to take the trash to the street. It was dark still and cold with a faint wind. My neighbor emerged from his home slowly shuffling down the path. He was family to me. My parents had split long ago and he was the father figured I was purposely neglected from. He was an uncle to me. Taught me soccer, and tried to teach me to ride a bike. He brought food often and solved puzzles with me.

He had been experiencing the worst migraine and was rushed to the hospital after he collapsed and his head exploded from the pressure in his head. A tumor had been growing in the back of his brain causing the pressure. Diagnosed with brain cancer he had returned home and tried to stay safe. He walked slowly and trembled a lot. It pained me greatly to see him in such pain with no family.

That day I had approached him asking if he wanted me to get his mail. It was all the way down the path and we lived at the end of the path. He smiled and rejected my offer and I let him walk away. I went inside to finish getting ready then I heard sirens. I rushed to the screen door seeing an ambulance In front of the yard behind the oak tree blocking my view. I couldn't go there and disrupt them. So I waited for them to finish and leave and I rushed down the path. I knew he worked at the mechanic shop next door to us and I asked his boss what happened. The boss had tears in his eyes and fought to get the words out. My neighbor had collapsed again on the way back from getting the mail and was dead on arrival.

Now what was the path in front of me sitting behind the oak tree he laid dead for who knows how long till the ambulance came and I didn't know. This man who taught me things and kept me safe was gone.

My memory faded away and I began to float through my consciousness. I came to staring at the ground again behind an oak tree. Dark had fallen and I finally arose and went back into the house. I sat in my room after retrieving my phone from the floor. Rima hadn't called back or messaged me, but someone else had. I watched my phone in confusion as his name shone on my screen.

_Ikuto: Hey_


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for my absence. I have had a lot of on my plate recently I'll push out more chapters to make up for it. Thank you so much for taking an interest in my work!

I sat there slightly confused. It was fairly unusual for Ikuto to text me like that. He had done it a few times in the past, but only a handful of texts. It was always how are you? How's your family? That sort of thing. I was always nice though and the random encounter was a pleasant treat.

_Hi_.

I put my phone down expecting to wait a few hours like _other people_. However; it didn't take long for a ding to ring out.

_Ikuto: How have you been?_

Amu: _Good. To what do I owe the pleasure?_

_Ikuto: Well I hadn't seen you for a while and I figured I'd make conversation._

It was friendly enough. He liked to talk about literature and history with me, which was always a treat with him. We have the most stimulating conversations together. At some point however; the conversation turned.

_Ikuto: I've always been more a traditional person when it came to relationships, I don't know. I like buying flowers and planning dates. I like holding doors. My parents call me a hopeless romantic. Maybe I am, but it's a little lonely being so. _

Amu: I could understand that, it wasn't like my own personal relationships were any easier. I was always treated less of a female. I was just either too masculine for guys to like or I was taken seriously enough in a relationship. No middle ground.

_Ikuto: Seriously? That's horrible I couldn't imagine it_.

Amu: Yeah well believe. I've given up relationships I think. I can handle another mistreatment like that. It hurts you know? I just want a relationship that means something more than a title. I want to feel wanted, appreciated you know?

_Ikuto: I completely understand that._

We had never had such discussions before anywhere near this deep. I had been so alone lately, so upset. I felt like I would explode from my plethora of emotions. I just loved having someone to talk to that doesn't judge me. Someone that wouldn't say I told you so.

Our conversation went for hours sharing our past relationships. We shared a lot of the same issues and wants.

_Ikuto: It's hard to find women who don't pity me. Guys were always jealous because women love talking to me. I know it's because they pity me. They pity my past. They don't know me or care enough to actually want to, you know?_

I could understand more than I could tell him. I knew how it felt to be treated like a guilty conscience. To be loved not for me, but because no one else would want to. Because of a dare, or because I carry a reputation of confidence and grace. Both of course I sorely lacked. People knew Hinamori the girl who could do it all. The girl who could be loud and lead, and carry herself immaculately. The girl who stopped a bear attack and saved a student from getting a concussion. The girl who stopped a student from wanting to commit suicide. The girl who was in papers and gave speeches. They all knew Hinamori, but no one knew Amu. I'm not that girl. I have low self esteem. I cry at night and have chronic nightmares. I'm claustrophobic and get sick at the thought of speeches. I knew Ikuto's situation too well.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do mean you're shutting it down?" I stood aback taking in the words slowly.

"Amu, I'm sorry, but the paralegal program is getting shut down, so there will be no classes come Fall," The professor exclaimed packing another binder into her box. I glanced around noticing her small corner office being even more barren as she stuffed more personal items into her box. Her face had fallen and was worried. "I just need to find a new job before Fall," She muttered sighing.

"But, why? Why did they shut us down and only in a year in?" I asked befuddled.

"You saw for yourself Amu. We only had three students in total this year and not enough signed up for next year," She stuffed her stapler inside the box. I couldn't switch majors. I couldn't just switch colleges either. I only came here because I can walk home from here, even if it is a hour and a half walk. "I'm sorry," She raised her head to meet my eyes.

"It's okay you focus on you. I hope you get work quickly," I smiled sadly at her.

"Thanks," She matched my smile and with that I left.

The sky was a deep overcast and the air swept through the area softly. I began my walk home wishing I could get my permit. My father believed that he couldn't afford insurance for me and it's hard finding a job when you don't drive. It was ten in the morning as I walked under the highway bridge. I passed the major gas stations and grocery stores then the rain started to pour. My blue patterned leggings got soak and of course I wore a white shirt that was drenched now. My hair was wet and frizzy from the moisture and I was walking across town.

"I hate my life" I mumble to myself as I turn down a back street. I notice the cars that seldom turn down this little road the has abandoned houses and businesses and cotton in big piles. A very nice clean car turns down behind me. It slows as it comes to the stop sign ahead of me. As I pass I notice the window roll down to show a wealthy looking older man, around fifty or sixty. I continue to walk pass until I hear him call out to me

"Hey, Do you need a ride?" I swiftly turn to reply, "No, thanks,"

"Are you sure do you have far to go?" He asked his eyes scanning me.

"No I'm sure. I don't have much longer to go," I watched as he remains to sit there thinking for a minute.

"You want to make some extra money?" His smile gave me all the confirmation of the bad vibes he emitted from this conversation.

"No thanks,"

"You sure?" He pressures.

"I'm sure," I start to walk off as if the conversation hasn't taken place. I watch as he drives off and back onto a main road. After he was out of sight I stopped in my tracks. I remember how the rain makes me look and what just happened. I began to cry aloud to myself. "I look like a whore," I cry to myself slowly walking. "Of course no one wants me as a partner. I look like a whore and no one will see past my body," The negative thoughts consumed me. I hated myself. I had a scar from being a slut at someone's house to make them feel better about being left by their significant other. People ask me to prostitute myself. I will never be anyone worth more than my physical appearance.

I arrived home and hid in my room crying. I didn't know who to go to about what had just happened to me. I didn't have anyone who could help me. No one was here for me, ever. I was a lonely woman and no one would ever see me as something different.

I put away my bag and put my phone to charge while I went to shower. The water steamed the air and dampened my hair. I winced as the water ran down my skin and burned at my scar. It was sensitive. I could feel that the damaged nerves would last a long time. After I dried and got dressed I sat on the floor of the bathroom staring at my arm. Rotating and examining it. I let it fall as my eyesight wandered towards the tiled floor where a green box cutter sat closed. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for what seemed an hour. Finally I grabbed the box cutter and put it away as I went back to my room. I checked my phone for notifications as if I ever received any from anyone. My eyes widened as I looked at my screen

Ikuto: Hey are you okay?


	8. Chapter 8

Amu: Okay I guess, why do you ask?

Ikuto: It's been a long while since I've heard from you and I hadn't seen you at the college.

Amu: Oh yeah. They shut down my program so I won't be going back.

Ikuto: What?! That's awful. Are you okay?

Amu: I guess I'll figure it out.

Ikuto: No I mean besides that you don't seem yourself.

Amu: How can you tell?

Ikuto: I notice your mannerisms, but we're not focusing on that, we're focusing on you.

Amu: That's so sweet, but I've had a hard day.

I tell him of my awful walk home. I couldn't help but feel rude telling him all my problems like that. However he seemed more than wanting to know.

Ikuto: I'm so sorry Amu. I wish I was there to help. Do you need someone?

Amu: No, no thank you so much. I can manage on my own. I don't want to bother you. I'll be a downer.

I felt the heat rush to my face at the thought of him coming over, especially it being just to keep me company. He's so sweet.

Ikuto: Amu you're not a bother. To be honest I'd be happy to keep company. Do you remember in high school you came into class tear stained. You were quiet and spent the whole period crying. I never said anything, but I couldn't stand seeing you like that. I wanted to help you…..hold you. Just make you feel better. I regret never doing so.

I was shocked he even remembers that. Hell I didn't remember that. I have very bad memory. The idea he cared so much for me and never even knew.

Amu: I don't remember that day. I have a bad memory. Thank you for caring though. It sounds like something that indeed happened. It's getting late I ought to get some rest.

Ikuto: Of course sorry to keep you sleep well.

I bundled up into my blankets his messages running through my head. He wanted to help me in a time of need he wanted to.. Hold me. That thought alone made me blush and think indecent thoughts. I smiled into my pillow and slept.


End file.
